Sparring With Ruby Rose
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: Let's say flirting can take many forms.


Author's note: I own nothing but the plot.

You know I never knew how I got into these situations, but I chose this when I decided to be a hunter. To be a hero, you have to accept the risk that comes with it. With that comes classes and tutoring and being ready for not getting killed on the when Grimm attack a village I'm in or if I become a professional license huntsman. Nothing worse than getting through school and training only to die in you first mission out of school. I expected to take a risk to be challenged, to have to fight tooth and nail sometimes. Possibly be bullied for being undertoned.  
But no one told me one of those risks would be sparring with Ruby Rose, who's not holding back even for a few seconds.

She was a streak of rose petals that I could barely hold her back. She was relentless in boxing me into a corner. I was trying to keep her at a distance but failing miserably much to my dread and her glee. Since she knows she has an almost ridiculous advantage of loving battle more than dessert, she's giving her barest effort and is kicking my butt while doing so. I had to be quick on my feet and try not to use my shield to dodging all her attacks. Since she will find my weak point even faster if all I'm doing is blocking shots, I need to change up my strategy. I roll to my side when I know she's about leap swipe down on me and using my shield like a boomerang, which took Ruby by surprise and caught her off guard, which allowed me to speed off. So I can get some space between her and me speeding to the tree above where we are sparring. I know full well Ruby can climb, but the distance is just that and can give me a second wind. Ruby caught up to me like a cat chasing mouse and wasn't having that she not only caught up to me but kicked me. Running stop close to the tree and giving me the universal bring it on hand signal. A genial smile on her face.  
_Well, if you insist?_ I roll to the left, knowing she's watching my every move. I make myself, and steps quick-paced faster than I've ever gone. I do a quick sweep of the legs, and she's down, but she took me down with her.  
We both laugh and pull up to my knees. I give Ruby a hand, and she smiles, taking it in hers.

"How about we call it a draw?"  
"Yeah, sure. That was fun, Jaune! since when have you used your shield like a boomerang?"  
"Just now."  
"Wait, really, you thought of that technique now?"  
"Yeah you got to be inventive with you around you barely gave me any breathing room Ruby I had to be fast on my feet to keep up with you."  
"You're just saying that!"  
"No, I mean it most people who spar with arent that handy in a fighting kind of rush in with no plan. Thank goodness for your on my side!"  
"True, I should spar with you more often you were fun to spar with. And if sparring with me makes you a better tactician. How about this? Can we spar daily talk about the location during lunchtime since we get a free period right after that? That way, we can spar with plenty of time. To get to our next class."  
"Uh yeah sure sounds like fun." what am I sign myself up for? Jaune was shaking his head and walking his way to his dorm.

As I walked back to my dorm, I noticed that blake was waiting in the room reading her book. why did it have to be Blake the only one who would tell me  
"Hey, Ruby, did you ask Jaune out as you planned too?"  
"Oh no, Blake, I did something better I asked him to spar with me during the free period."  
"Wait, why would you do that instead of asking him?"  
"Well, I don't think Jaune sees me the way I see him. So why not get him to warm up to me while we spar? Since sparring allows for more frantic actions like flirting as a distraction and allowing quick attacks."  
"You just want to have an excuse to pin Jaune down, don't you?"  
"Maybe Blake, don't judge me!" She was looking down with a goofy smile on her face.  
"All I know is you got a month to ask him, or I will tell him about your crush." Blake's look was stern, and it was apparent Ruby's crush had been a long-running conversation between the two.  
"Blake, I should tell Sun about your drooling over his abs?"  
"You wouldn't!" Blake's face was complete awestruck think ruby would sink that low to protect her secret.  
"I would, and you know it." Ruby has taken a wicked look on her face. She wasn't kidding, sheesh.  
"Fine, six weeks not a day more. Promise to keep your mouth shut about that! I should never have let you read ninjas in love. Now you're trying to re-create how those characters fell in love!"  
"I'm not. Promise," though she screamed, she was lying about this poorly.

The next day during a free period, Jaune and chat at lunch, asking him if he wants to spar at the courtyard. That I'll bring snacks, so we were not too worn out since we have classes next.  
"Are you ready, Jaune I can go easy on you if you want?"  
"Nah Rubes, bring it, I can take it." Jaune was showing bravado today, good!  
Jaune came sword-swinging I dodge left to climb up a tree. I am shooting three frost-dust round at Jaune's feet. He gets his shield out to get foot unstuck. I take the opportunity. I kiss Jaune's cheek, knocking him back and pin him down with my boot gently.  
"Round one goes to me!"  
"Uh yeah, it does, Ruby." His face was turning red. Maybe it'll be easier to ask him then I think it will be.

"Hey, you want to go one more round?"

"Sure, let's go." The ice finally melted around Jaune's feet. The blush on his face was rather intense when he look at Ruby's face.


End file.
